The New Recruits
Prologue - Sensei Wu Many years have passed since I found the four ninja. The four ninja who helped me in the battle to save the balance. The four ninja who found and guarded the four golden weapons. For many years, they were content, and nothing disrupted the balance, and nothing threatened the ninja. But recently, the skeleton army rose again. Although Garmadon is long gone, the skeletons are still a large threat. New leaders had risen through the ranks. Veyn, Bonez, Kraker, Ryb. My ninja were skilled more than any other. But the skeletons were deceptive. My ninja split three ways. Zane joined a rebel group, assassinating skeleton for fun. Kai left, and Cole followed, ever looking up. Jay stayed loyal. We heard news that on a mission, Zane had been slaughtered. I suppose it was better than how Kai and Cole turned out. They went to the skeletons, and penetrated the army. This could have been good, but they had turned. Kai appointed himself leader of the army, Cole his right hand man. They cast away their headgear. They took the armour the skeletons wear, and wore it themselves. They chose three loyal skeletons, all of whom were now warriors. Veyn, Bonez and Ryb. They were awarded the ninja headgear, and told that when they killed ninja, they would steal the headgear and wear it as a prize. Kai’s red headgear was given to Veyn. He was told he represented Fire. Ryb wore the black headgear of Cole, being named skeleton of Earth. They stole the white headgear of Zane, and gave it to Bonez, the Ice skeleton. Now, Jay and I are on a quest to name two new ninja. Before the skeletons come. Because now they’re after us. Chapter 1- Jay “So, Sensei, what exactly are we looking for in a person? For a ninja?” Hanging from a branch by my legs was not the most comfortable position to be keeping watch. Even less if you don’t know what you’re watching for. Sensei called it ‘Further Training’. I called it torture. I knew what he was going to say. “Jay, we are looking for someone with qualities, such as no fear, curiousity, bravery, strength of will and body.” For the better part of three months we had been searching for two ninja. One to represent Wind, the other for Magma. We would not have to be searching if it were not for Kai. I always feel anguish when I think of my friends. How dare Kai leave and join the enemy? And how could Cole be so weak as to follow? Cole was always looking up to Kai, as if he thought if he did not do or obey everything Kai did, a terrible fate would befall him. And to be honest I’m not surprised that Zane became an assassin. It just seems so like him. Zane was always a bit solitary. But he did not deserve to be ripped apart by some good for nothing skeletons. “Jay,” Sensei Wu pulled me from my thoughts. “We must move on. I have the feeling the people we are searching for are close.” I pulled myself onto the branch and leapt off, landing lightly on my toes. I scanned the area, looking for any enemies or threats. There was nothing. I straightened up and reached over for my headgear. Pulling it on, I ran to catch up with Sensei. “Sensei, do you know who we are looking for?” “No, but I sense that they are nearby.” I had the feeling, then, that our quest had merely begun. Category:Fan - Fiction